Danzando con el viento
by Igzell
Summary: Cuando el amor nunca toca a tu puerta,y tras años de buscarlo sin resultado alguno, decides desistir y escribirle a la muerte;para al fin y al cabo vivir de los recuerdos e irte dazando de la vida con el viento mismo.


La fuerte brisa amenazaba con llevarse consigo la pálida y casi ex roja melena, mientras que ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas donde tantas veces había compartido el té con sus amigos y familiares. Pero ahora estaba sola, tenía años en ese estado de soledad; tanto que ya se había acostumbrado.

¿Qué era peor que la costumbre? Se suponía que nada hasta el momento. Los mismos vicios provenían de ese estado tan natural: los alcohólicos y drogadictos eran adictos solo porque estaban "acostumbrado" a la sensación que esto le provocaba…eran dependiente de los mismos.

Absorbiendo el tè, al mejor estilo de una dama Inglesa, observaba cada rincón de aquel amplio y hermoso jardín, donde los recuerdos de todo tipo se materializaban ante sus ojos. Los amantes que se había conseguido en ese escenario, amantes débiles que no tenían ese vigor del que tanto presumía; ni siquiera el mismo Terry, el hombre por quien una vez suspiro en esa época donde las ilusiones tocan a la puerta, pudo llenar sus expectativas.

¡Oh, como no acordarse de esa noche! Si era cuando la mansión Leagan gozaba de su mejor época: los derroches de fiestas, el buen vino, las risas exageradas. Todo era esplendido en esos días, hasta ver al inútil de su hermano humillándose cual tonto al invitar al matrimonio Grandchester a una de sus fiestas para solo conformarse con verla a ella, y vaya sorpresa la que se llevo al encontrarse a una Candice con una barriga más pronunciada que la ultima vez ¡Ni hallaba donde meter los nervios y ni la estúpida y mal disimulada sonrisa! ¡Era todo un espectáculo!

Elisa había aprovechado la soledad que tomó el actor para fumarse uno de sus cigarros. Se notaba el esfuerzo que este hacia para esa simple tarea-¿Acaso su esposa no estaba enterada de los vicios de su amado?-ella, cual felina al asecho, muy cuidadosa con sus pasos, fue detrás de èl, mientras, como buena anfitriona, se "aseguraba" que los invitados estuvieran conforme con el servicio. Nunca se le había hecho tan eterna unas sonrisas, unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda gesto que demostraba aceptación ante lo escuchado, como esa noche.

-…Aquí tan solo-encendiéndole al cigarro que el castaño se había puesto en sus labios.

\- Me gusta la soledad-fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿No me vas agradecer?-subiéndose sobre el balaustre  
-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?  
-será por la compañía…  
-Una compañía no muy grata-rodando los ojos, mientras a ella ese comentario y ese gesto le provocaron risa

-¿Nunca cambiaras?-mordiéndose el labio  
-He cambiado  
-Ah si?

-…-un asentimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta

-Cierto, el viejo Terry nunca hubiera respondido a mis caricias.

Y antes de que èl respondiera a ese comentario, sus labios habían sellaron los de èl, hundiéndose en un apasionante y poético beso, aquel que había deseado desde la primera vez que lo vio, por el que había hecho tanto berrinche, y hoy, con tan poquita cosa, había conseguido; a lo mejor era porque sabía que un hombre en aquellas condiciones: con un trabajo que apenas si le daba para mantener sus gastos y lo de la esposa y un posible nuevo miembro de la familia, dejándose llevar por su miseria y el abandono, podía caer tan rápido en sus redes, como había pasado con tantos otros.

Pero esas caricias había sido como tantas otras: vacías, tan llenas de migajas, no tenían eso que ella había estado buscando: amor, deseo, sed de ella como mujer y no como amante.  
Y al fin pudo comprenderlo, al fin se convenció y por eso había tomado la decisión de pasar toda su vida encerrada en aquella vieja casona, envejeciéndose y destruyéndose de apoco con la misma, y escribiéndole a…

De pronto sintió como todo ese viento que había estado soplando durante casi todo el dia solo se concentraba detrás suyo; las hojas que habían estado danzando y todo lo demás, se habían inmovilizado: como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, acentuando aun mas esas líneas de expresión que del tiempo había heredado. Sorbió y disfruto de esa taza de té como si fuera la última para luego levantarse de su asiento, ascio su atuendo como para acomodárselo para luego volverse ante la personificación a su espalda.

-Un abrazo y nos vamos bailando?-fue lo primero que dijo, con esa melodiosa voz que había desarrollado en su adultez, la cual le había ayudado a conquistar a tantos e inútiles amantes.

-Lo que sea por una dama-fue la respuesta del enter.

Sus manos se conectaron, y Eliza fue testigo como todo su ser se separaba de su envejecido cuerpo terrenal el cual cayó al suelo sin que nadie hubiera ido a sostenerlo antes que este chocara con la superficie, asi como solía pasar en aquellas novelas rosas que se había devorado en su soledad. Al fin sus misivas habían sido contestadas, y la muerte había ido a buscarla.

Fue ahí que comprendió del todo que nunca fue querida, ni siquiera después de la muerte. Claro que se fue danzando con aquel ente hasta aquel lugar prometedor, pero siempre volvía a su hogar, conducida por la curiosidad y preocupación por el saber que había pasado con aquel cuerpo que ocupó, y se había topado con el mismo cada vez en peor estado.


End file.
